1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatback frame structure for manufacturing a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a vehicle seat includes a seat portion on which a passenger sits, a back portion against which a passenger's back rests, and a headrest which supports the neck and the head. Such a vehicle seat is designed to offer comfort to a passenger when he or she sits in the seat, in addition to ensuring the safety of the passenger.
A conventional frame structure used for such a vehicle seat is shown in FIG. 1.
In a conventional seatback frame structure 110 for vehicles, left and right side brackets 120a and 120b are rotatably coupled at the lower ends thereof to a seat frame 125. The upper ends of the side brackets 120a and 120b are coupled to each other via an upper cross member 130.
A headrest is placed on the upper portion of the upper cross member 130. A plurality of poles is provided on the lower portion of the headrest. The poles are inserted into pole guides 140 which are secured to the upper cross member 130, and are used to adjust the height of the headrest.
In the conventional seatback frame structure 110, since the upper cross member 130 is constructed to have the simple shape of a “—”, different side brackets are required for different kinds of vehicle seats, which have different seatback heights or are rounded at sides of the seatback. Thus, the conventional seatback frame structure 110 has a problem in that frame compatibility between different kinds of vehicles is low, so that the freedom of design is reduced.
The conventional seatback frame structure 110 has another problem in that each pole guide 140 is secured to the upper cross member 130 using a pole guide tube 145, so that manufacturing costs and weight are increased, due to the use of an additional component, namely the pole guide tube 145. The conventional seatback frame structure 110 has a further problem in that product variation and welding variation are caused by the increase in the number of components, and thus gaps or other defects related to the coupling of the headrest may occur, and thus operating efficiency is low.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, an edge 132 of the upper cross member 130, which is positioned behind the seatback, is bent downwards. Thus, in the event of a head-on collision, the head of a passenger, who sits in the back seat, collides with the exposed edge 132, so that the passenger may be injured, and thereby vehicle safety legislation may not be satisfied. Further, space for mounting a power motor in the upper cross member 130 is insufficient, and working space is small because of the rear edge 132, so that productivity is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.